Inseparable
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: What if Ryoma had gone to another school and met Tezuka in a different way? Will it be love between the two? Complete.
1. First Meeting

Prince of Tennis: Inseparable

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"I can't believe it. Summer break is finally here," a girl's voice said with a sigh.

"I can't believe Aichi Middle School wouldn't let Ryoma play in the tennis club," the second girl's voice complained.

"That coach is mean. I wish we had a coach like in Seigaku," the first voice said.

"Seigaku? What are you talking about Haruko?" The second voice asked.

"You don't know about Seigaku's famous players Midori? They are unbeatable!" Haruko exclaimed.

"If Seigaku is unbeatable, why did Ryoma come to Aichi in the first place?" Midori asked.

"My mother was in the tennis club as well as my father was. They both wanted me to join Aichi," Ryoma said.

"You are the best player around! Aichi would have won this year if that coach had put you in," Midori said.

"Aw, already? I don't want to leave yet!" Haruko exclaimed as the trio were now in the area where Haruko have to go in her separate ways.

"We'll be seeing each other tomorrow, right?" Midori asked.

"Yea, want to meet each other at the park?" Haruko asked.

Ryoma shrugged, "sure, why not?"

Haruko beamed as she waved good-bye and the two began their journey home.

"Did I tell you that Seigaku has the hottest captain around?" Midori squealed.

Ryoma blinked, "Midori, I'm a guy."

"Doesn't matter! His name is Kunimitsu Tezuka! Even if you are a guy, you'll fall in love with him immediately."

Ryoma sighed, why does he only have girl friends and not guy friends instead?

"Ah, here's my stop. See you tomorrow Ryoma!" Midori cried as she hugged Ryoma before leaving.

Before he decided to go home, he went and stopped by McDonald's to get some food to eat. He sat at a bar stool as he could hear voices loudly in his ears, he knew it was coming over from a table nearby as a couple of middle school students sat there as well.

He sighed as he had enough of this as he put out his trash and held his drink within his hands. Unfortunately, the cover wasn't tightly shut as he accidentally bumped into someone that was coming in the restaurant.

Ryoma looked up and he saw that he had accidentally spilled his drink over a guy's shirt that looked around two-to-three years older then him.

"Are you all right?" The voice asked softly.

"I should be apologizing. I spilled my soda on your shirt."

"No worries. I could get this clean in no time. I could buy you a new drink if you like?" The guy offered.

"Thanks," Ryoma said as he dumped his cup into the trash as he went towards the guy who was waiting for him by the cashier.

"What kind of soda?"

"Diet coke," Ryoma said as he began to take out his money.

"Don't. Didn't I say that I was going to pay for this?" The guy asked with a rare smile that he heard gasps coming from the loud table.

"Thank you," Ryoma murmured as he put his money away and the guy handed him his soda. "I better get going," he said slowly as he turned around and almost ran into another guy as well but he saw him.

Before Ryoma had gone out the door, he head someone say, "Tezuka! What was that about?"

Ryoma blinked as he stood outside the door of the restaurant, that was Tezuka Kunimitsu! The guy Midori and Haruko were both talking about. For some reason, he knew that he was going to meet Tezuka again anytime soon.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I know it's short. The story of the chapters are going to be short. Believe me._

_Tezuka: I guess we won't be suspecting longer chapters then._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Haruko: me and Midori are the author's OCs by the way!_

_me: Oh yea. Forgot about that._

_Midori: you always forget things._

_Tezuka: review and update! _


	2. Befriended

Chapter II-Befriended

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Your still swinging it to hard Haruko," Ryoma said as he was instructing how the girls to play their tennis the next day as the trio were at a public tennis courts.

"I am? I thought I was getting better," Haruko said as she glanced at her racquet.

"Am I getting better Ryoma?" Midori asked as Ryoma looked over at her.

"About. Just don't swing your racquet so high. That's the reason you're missing your ball often."

"Anybody want to take me on?" A voice asked loudly as the three stopped what they were doing.

"That guy, isn't he from the Seigaku tennis club?" Haruko asked.

"Yea, his currently dating Ann Tachibana," Midori whispered.

"Hey! Why don't you play me next?" The guy asked as he pointed at Ryoma.

"Me?"

"Your not afraid, are you?"

"I'm not," Ryoma said with a smile.

"Momoshiro! I thought we were on a date?" The girl next to him asked with a pout.

"Hey, I just defeated ten guys in a row. I'm feeling lucky today," Momoshiro said.

"But picking on a kid?" Ann asked worriedly.

"His no ordinary kid," Midori said with a smile.

Momoshiro and Ryoma went into positions on the court, "just to be safe, I'm letting you serve first kid!" Momoshiro called out to him.

Ryoma shrugged, "fine then," he said as he was using his right hand to serve.

The girls squealed happily, "his using the Twist Serve!"

"Twist Serve?" Momoshiro asked confused as he didn't saw the ball was coming straight to his face and he was knocked down on his feet.

"Wow," Ann said slowly as she watched at the sidelines with the other girls.

The game went on after that surprising movement, to everyone's surprise (except for Haruko and Midori), Momoshiro had lost the game. 6-4.

"Your good kid," Momoshiro said with a smile.

"Don't call me a 'kid,'" Ryoma said annoyed.

"Oh? What should I call you then?" Momoshiro asked with a smirk.

"Ryoma. Ryoma Echizen," Ryoma said.

"Nice to meet you. I'm sure your friends could tell you all about me since I'm from Seigaku. We could really use you in our team. We almost didn't won the Nationals if it weren't for Tezuka coming back from Germany," Momoshiro explained.

"Germany?" Ryoma asked as he blinked.

"Ah, I can't tell you. Maybe someday though, got to continue my date kid. Later," Momoshiro said with a small wave as Ryoma and the others watched him leave.

"I wish Kunimitsu was here," Haruko and Midori said with a sigh as Ryoma didn't said anything.

"Oh well, I guess it can't be helped," Midori said slowly.

"C'mon you two. Back to practice," Ryoma said as the two picked up their racquets and began practicing with Ryoma again.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I know it's short! But I told you guys that these chapters are going to be short._

_Ryoma: we were mislead!_

_me: What? How?_

_Ryoma: The previous chapter was two hundred more words longer!_

_me: shut it Ryoma!_

_Tezuka: Don't make me separate you two and put you into corners._

_Midori: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_me: Chapter IV and V are going to be weird. So don't complain about it when you see it._

_Momoshiro: review and update!_


	3. Kevin's Team

Chapter III-Kevin's Team

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Well! If it isn't the ex-Seigaku members altogether," Kevin said smiling a few days later after the encounter with Tezuka at the tennis courts.

"What is it that you want Kevin?" Tezuka asked as Kevin smirked.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"None of your business."

"Oh? I would definitely watch out for him Tezuka. Ryoma and I go way back."

"If I know this correctly, you ditched Ryoma for another lover. It's your own doing in driving him away."

"He'll do the same if you don't watch out."

"Is that a threat?" Tezuka asked as he was now face-to-face with Kevin.

"What if it is?"

"Tezuka!" Oishi warned as Tezuka looked at Kevin for a moment before retreating.

"I'll definitely beat Seigaku and your high school Tezuka. You can count on that," Kevin said laughing as he left.

"I hate him," Tezuka said angrily as he glared at Kevin's retreating back.

"We all do Tezuka. It doesn't mean you have to jump on him in the middle of the day," Oishi said.

"Shouldn't Echizen be with us?" Momoshiro asked as Kikumaru nodded eagerly.

"He'll meet us there," Tezuka said confident.

They all went to the usual private tennis court that they go to, but to their amazement, the tennis courts were already used by a group of people.

"They look good," Kikumaru said in awe.

Just then, they heard a gasp coming from Kaidou.

"What is it Kaidou?" Inui asked looking at his doubles partner.

"Look at that guy," Kaidou said with a hiss as he gestured to a guy who has light blonde hair, blue eyes and is about tall as Kikumaru is.

"What about him?" Kikumaru asked as they watched.

The ball was coming towards the guy; the guy went into position and returned the ball with Boomerang Snake, surprising everyone.

"I thought Kaidou was the only one who knows that move?" Momoshiro asked shocked.

"Look at that over there," Inui said quickly as they turned to look and saw a guy with a yellow shirt as he had dark hair and brown eyes as he was wearing glasses and he was as tall as Inui was.

"That guy is using the Tezuka Zone!" Kikumaru exclaimed as Inui nodded as the guy hadn't moved a single spot from his place yet.

"What are they? Copy caters?" Tezuka murmured as he watched the guy who used his move as he also used the zero dropped shot.

"Amazing! He did the move exactly like Tezuka!" Kikumaru said.

"Ah, I see that you met Ryan and Omar," a voice said behind them.

"Kevin, what are they doing?" Tezuka asked without turning back.

"Are you mad that Omar knows your moves?" Kevin asked with a small smile.

"Your whole entire team knows our moves!" Kikumaru exclaimed as he was looking at the only girl in the team as she was using the moves of Kikumaru's.

"Yup. You are staring at the only acrobatics on my team, Ashley Spinner," Kevin said.

"So you made a team that could use our moves. Haven't you learned a lesson from your last match with Ryoma?" Tezuka asked.

Kevin laughed, "you don't know what happened in my match with Ryoma. It was a draw. We kept hitting each other with the same moves. It took us nearly two hours for the judge to finally call out a draw."

"So, this is how it is," another voice piped up as they knew it was Ryoma.

"Since I know all your moves Ryoma, I've decided to have players that have the ability to learn the famous Seigaku team moves."

"Momoshiro, Kaidou. Do you know about the listing in the tournament yet?"

"Huh? What are you talking about Ryoma?" Momoshiro asked.

"He means the school's players on the team sheet," Tezuka said.

Kevin laughed, "your team is so dense! Last year was way better!"

"What! Come and say that you brat!" Momoshiro snapped.

"Momoshiro!" Tezuka snapped as Momoshiro became quiet.

"We wouldn't be playing you this year Kevin," Ryoma said quietly.

"What are you talking about?"

"I've requested to Ryuzaki-sensei, that your team wasn't worth the effort of playing. We will go to the Nationals without even playing you."

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: I also uploaded a new story called: Unnoticed._

_Ryoma: You guys should check it out._

_me: Even though the main characters are focus on Fuji and Mizuki pairing, it also has the pairing of Tezuka and Ryoma._

_Momoshiro: Hopefully you guys we'll review since the story is about done in the USB drive, right?_

_me: Yea. There's eight chapters in total._

_Kevin: Lesser then this story._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryuzaki: review and update._


	4. Ryoma's Defeat

Chapter IV-Ryoma's Defeat

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tezuka is going all out on him, huh Fuji?" Oishi asked as he and Fuji were watching Tezuka and Ryoma play against each other at a private tennis courts._

"_That Echizen kid is pretty good. But Tezuka is still ahead of him by two points," Fuji said as Oishi nodded._

"_Tezuka is using the Tezuka zone again? Fuji, please tell me that his arm is fully healed," Oishi said as Fuji chuckled._

"_It is Oishi. He wouldn't come back from Germany then if it wasn't, right? Aw man. Ryoma almost made a shot but it hit the net instead. Did you saw that?" Fuji asked._

"_Now the score is 5-3. Ryoma won't win against the ex-Seigaku captain," Oishi said slowly._

_True to his word, Tezuka won against Ryoma using his Drop Shot at the last round as Ryoma kneeled on the ground, panting heavily as he looked up at Tezuka who was giving him a hand._

"_Your matches, they were good. But they were copied by none other then Nanjiro Echizen. Am I right?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma stood up without the help of Tezuka._

"_Made made dane," Ryoma said slowly as he was walking towards the bench to drink water._

"_What?"_

"_This match isn't over until I say it is."_

"_Echizen, you should play your own game and not your fathers. Without your own game, you will never win a match against me. If you don't listen to what I say, you'll regret it," Tezuka said slowly as he put his racquet bag over his shoulder as he left the tennis courts with Fuji and Oishi._

"_Ryoma! Are you alright?" Haruko asked worriedly as she and Midori were the only ones to come and witness the defeat of Ryoma as Aoi and Kai had other things to do at the moment._

"_I'm fine."_

"_Are you sure?" Midori asked slowly. _

"_I'm fine! Now leave me be!" Ryoma said sternly as he put his racquet bag over his shoulder and left the tennis courts without another word to the girls._

_(End Flashback)_

"So Ryoma had never left the house? Not even once?" Aoi asked two days later after the defeat of Ryoma as the two girls nodded.

"We tried letting him out off the house today to come with us, but he stayed in his room playing with his cat and not even seeing us. I'm worried about him," Haruko said quietly.

"We should do something. That defeat actually threw him off the loop," Midori said.

"Something wrong with Echizen?" A voice interrupted the four as they looked up and saw Momoshiro, Fuji and another they didn't recognized.

"How did you know we were talking about him?" Aoi asked.

"Tezuka told us about Ryoma's defeat. So, what's going on?" Momoshiro asked as the three sat with the four as they had grabbed some chairs.

"Ryoma stayed in his room for two days since the defeat Fuji. We tried prying him off to come with us today, but he wouldn't budge!" Haruko said as she was close to tears.

"Inui, contact Tezuka and tell him the situation. Perhaps he can help out with this," Fuji said as the boy that was unknown nodded and stood up as he left.

"That was Inui? The data master?" Kai asked slowly.

"You heard about him?" Momoshiro asked.

"Plenty. His an excellent player but I don't really like the idea of data tennis," Kai said.

"A lot of people agrees with you Kai," Fuji said.

Just then, Inui returned with a smile on his face. "His heading over to Ryoma's place."

"Does he know where to go?" Midori asked.

"Ever since Momoshiro introduced us to Ryoma, I've been collecting his data. So I'm sure that Tezuka know where he lives," Inui assured her as Midori nodded.

(At Ryoma's Place)

"Where are you going Ryoma?" His cousin, Nanako asked.

"Just to walk to get some fresh air," Ryoma replied.

"That's good. You've been inside your room for two days now. I was seriously starting to worry," Nanako said as Ryoma stood up from where he sat and he opened the door. He saw someone standing there as he looked up and saw Tezuka, staring at him with a worry expression.

"What is it this time?" He asked unhappily.

"We need to talk."

"Now? I was about to get…" Ryoma didn't finished as Tezuka grabbed his hand.

"Doesn't matter where you are going. Now," he said sternly as Ryoma didn't know this side of Tezuka.

"Tezuka?" Ryoma asked worriedly as Tezuka had appointed him and Ryoma into a secluded place so that nobody can see the two.

"There is a reason why you were defeated Ryoma. Can you think about it?"

"I've been thinking about it for days. I have no idea," Ryoma said as he shook his head.

"You can not be a professional player if it just mere copies of moves that is from your father. Do you get it?"

"What are you saying?"

"Everyone knows about your mere copies of your father's moves. Ryoma, there are so much higher-level players out there besides your father and myself. Do you really think you can defeat them?"

"I think so."

"There is someone who is a higher level then me that used to be in the Seigaku team Ryoma. I don't think you know that, do you?"

"Who?"

"Syusuke Fuji. Everyone calls him a 'prodigy' since he is unbeatable," Tezuka said as Ryoma stared at him in awe.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Just ignore the last chapter. The last chapter was hard for me to write since it has to do something with this, but it's not really based on Kevin since it's about Tezuka and Ryoma. To be exact, Kevin is only in that chapter throughout the whole entire story!_

_Kevin: What?_

_Ryoma: Too bad for you._

_Inui: this is good data._

_Kevin: hey!_

_Fuji: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tezuka: review and update. _


	5. Higher Players

Chapter V-Higher Players

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"Tell me something Ryoma. How did you beat those opponents in America?" Tezuka asked as Ryoma looked at him surprised, "I researched about you on the internet and in the library. You won a couple of tournaments didn't you before you came to Japan?"

"The matches weren't easy when I was in America."

"Did almost everyone predict your moves before the matches?"

"Some did. But even though they predicted it, I still defeated them, didn't I?"

"Barely though. Ryoma, if you go to the Nationals with Aichi Middle-School, do you think you can beat the Seigaku tennis team?"

"I defeated Momoshiro didn't I?"

"Momoshiro has an injured leg Ryoma. He injured it during one of the matches just before we were defeated in the Nationals."

Ryoma blinked, "Momoshiro told me you guys won the Nationals last year."

"He lied. I lost the match in the Nationals. I was playing a match with someone named Atobe Keigo," Tezuka said slowly.

"Who's Atobe Keigo?"

"He was the head captain of Hyotei Middle-School. A very powerful team."

"So how many rounds did you won against Hyotei?"

"Two rounds. Kikumaru and Momoshiro won there doubles pair as Fuji won his singles round."

"You must have been devastated."

"I was at the time. But tennis was all about having fun and not winning all the time. I think Hyotei's captain now is Chotarou Ohtori."

"Do you think that I'm weak Tezuka?" Ryoma asked slowly.

Tezuka shook his head, "I don't. I'm just saying that you need to develop your own moves and not use your father's moves all the time. Think about it. If you had your own moves while you were playing against me, do you think I would have won then?"

"No."

"Now are you getting to understand what I'm saying?"

Ryoma nodded, "but how can I have my own moves if school doesn't start again until fall?"

Tezuka looked at him, "are you willing to go all the way out Ryoma?"

"If I am going to beat you, of course!"

Tezuka chuckled, "very well. I'll talk to the others about training with you."

Ryoma smiled at him, "thank you."

Tezuka shook his head, "just don't worry us like that again."

"I worried you?"

"Of course you did. Staying inside your room for two days is very unhealthy."

Ryoma chuckled, "of course it is. I'll apologize to everyone as soon as I see them."

Tezuka nodded, "ok."

* * *

_tbc..._

_Ryoma: Way shorter then the other story you've updated!!!_

_me: I told you! This story will contain shorter chapters!_

_Ryoma: But I want more!_

_Tezuka: Don't act childish Ryoma._

_Ryoma: I'm not._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Ryoma: review and update. _


	6. Feeling For You

Chapter VI-Feeling For You

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next couple of days, Ryoma had been training hard with the other Seigaku members. Ryoma's friends were very impressed by the way how they played tennis; they had no idea that Seigaku was actually powerful, considering the defeat against Hyotei.

Ryoma was angered as soon as he saw Momoshiro with the others; the two had fought a couple of minutes about what Momoshiro had said to him about winning the Nationals. Unfortunately, Tezuka and the others broke them up and the two became best friends after that.

One particular day, Tezuka was observing the way in which Ryoma was playing against Inui and Kaidou in a double match as he played with Momoshiro as Fuji stood next to him.

"His pretty good isn't he?" Fuji asked as Tezuka didn't say anything, "if he had entered Seigaku last year, would you have put him on the team Tezuka?"

"His a powerful tennis player. He can surpass you if he wanted to Fuji."

Fuji smiled at him, "you've fallen for him, hadn't you?"

"I had no idea what you're talking about."

"Don't play innocence with me Tezuka. I've known you longer then anyone else. Am I right?"

Tezuka looked at him, "how long had you known?"

Fuji was about to say something, until he heard a commotion coming from Ryoma's friends.

"What was that?" Aoi asked shocked.

Tezuka and Fuji looked back at the tennis court and sure enough, Inui and Kaidou were surprised as well.

"What happened?" Fuji asked as Oishi appeared beside him.

"Cyclone Smash. A very powerful serve," Oishi explained.

"Too bad Tezuka. We missed it," Fuji said with a smile as Tezuka didn't say anything.

Just then, Kaidou used his Boomerang Snake which Ryoma and Momoshiro couldn't counter it in time.

Ryoma smiled as he used his Cyclone Smash again, but to his dismay, the ball hit the net without warning.

"He still hadn't quite mastered it yet," Oishi confirmed.

The double match went on and everyone wasn't surprised that it was Momoshiro and Ryoma who had won with 6-5. The game was close to the double pairs who were playing.

"Let's get something to eat Ryoma!" Momoshiro exclaimed.

"I can't. It's getting late and my parents are expecting me back before dawn," Ryoma explained.

"I'll come with you Momoshiro," Aoi and Kikumaru said at the same time.

"I want to play against Fuji," Kai announced as they looked at Fuji.

"Sure. I still have time before going home," Fuji said with a smile as Kai nodded and he took out his racquet and the two went inside the court to play against each other.

"Fuji is going to win!" The girl name Sakuno exclaimed.

"No he won't!" Haruko and Midori exclaimed.

Ryoma sighed as he put his bag over his shoulder, "I'm going then."

"You should stay Ryoma. Kai might actually win against Fuji," Aoi said.

"Kai might be good, but even I can't win against Fuji," Ryoma admitted.

Aoi shrugged, "true."

"I'll walk you home Ryoma," Tezuka said slowly as Ryoma looked at him and shrugged.

"If that's what you want," he replied as Tezuka grabbed his stuff and the two walked together.

"See you guys later!" Kikumaru called out the two as the two waved good-bye to the others.

The two were walking back to Ryoma's house in silence, as neither had to say something to one another, until Tezuka had broken the silence of course.

"So, you tried out a new move today?"

"You didn't saw it? People are calling it 'Cyclone Smash' and I have to admit, it does sounds good to it, doesn't it?"

"It still won't beat my 'Tezuka Zone,'" Tezuka said with a smirk.

Ryoma pouted, "we'll see about that."

The two walked in silence again as they finally made it to Ryoma's house.

"Dinner should be served soon since I've been out so late. You want to join?"

"I'd rather not intrude…"

"You probably missed dinner at your house already. Your not intruding Tezuka."

Tezuka looked at Ryoma, he was probably right. At his house, dinner always starts before seven which the time was nearly seven already.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure my parents wouldn't mind," Ryoma said as the two took off there shoes. So it was settled then, Tezuka was having dinner in Ryoma's place for the first time.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: well, I'm updating three days after the original update._

_Tezuka: So if your updating today, you'll update on Monday?_

_me: Yea. Want to wait a few days you know?_

_Ryoma: to make the reviewers suspicious, huh?_

_me: You could say that. _

_Fuji: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Kai: review and update. _


	7. Meeting The Family

Chapter VII-Meeting The Family  
Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

"I'm home!" Ryoma called out as he had just stepped inside the living room.

"Ryoma, your finally….You brought a guest!" His cousin, Nanako exclaimed.

"I hope I'm not intruding at all," Tezuka said slowly.

"Of course not. We were just getting dinner ready. Auntie! We have a guest!" Nanako called out into the kitchen.

Rinko came out from the kitchen and looked at her son and the stranger, "you are from Seigaku, aren't you?" She asked as she noticed that Tezuka was wearing the uniform tennis clothes of Seigaku.

"Yes."

"Ah. Ryoma, can you set the table for me? I'm sure Nanjiro is coming soon."

"Of course mother. Tezuka, you can sit anywhere if you like," Ryoma said as Tezuka nodded and Ryoma hurriedly went into the kitchen to get the plates.

Just then, a cat came towards Tezuka as he looked down and saw that the cat was staring at him. Tezuka smiled to it as he petted the cat, the cat gave a small purring sound.

"Looks like Karupin likes you," Ryoma observed as he came back from the kitchen as he set the plates down onto the table.

"I like cats," Tezuka said as Ryoma smiled.

"Is that grilled fish I smell?" A voice asked as Ryoma looked and saw it was his father who was coming in.

"Yes dear!" Rinko's voice called from the kitchen.

Nanjiro sighed as he pulled out his magazines from a hiding place, "father!" Ryoma exclaimed as Nanjiro looked at him lazily.

"What?"

"We have a guest," Ryoma said as he wanted to smack his father for having those 'magazines' out but didn't since Tezuka was there.

"Oh! Aren't you Kunimitsu Tezuka?" Nanjiro asked as he put his 'magazines' down hurriedly and Tezuka nodded to him. "Didn't I enrolled you to Aichi Middle-School? Why are you hanging out with a Seigaku Middle-School kid?"

"Aichi didn't accepted me in their tennis club," Ryoma said slowly.

"Is that true?" Rinko asked as she came in with Nanako with the foods as Ryoma nodded.

"What can you say about Aichi? They are strict over there," Nanjiro said with a sigh.

"Which is a wonders how Aichi never got to the Nationals," Ryoma mumbled.

"That's a great school!" Nanjiro protested as Rinko chuckled.

"He transferred over to that school since he didn't want to be near Ryuzaki-sensei, right?"

Nanjiro growled as he didn't say anything.

"What about Seigaku? Did they want to the Nationals, Tezuka?" Nanako asked.

"Yea. Although we were defeated by another school," Tezuka said slowly.

"Oh? What school?"

"Hyotei. Atobe Keigo defeated me," Tezuka said unhappily.

"Atobe? I heard of him," Nanjiro said quietly.

"Who doesn't know Atobe, dear? His such a cutie!" Rinko exclaimed.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be married to me?" Nanjiro asked annoyed.

"It's just adult love dear," Rinko said as Nanjiro sighed.

"Why'd I have to ask?" He muttered to himself.

"Is your high school going to be in the nationals Tezuka?" Nanako asked.

"Depends if I do get in the tennis club," Tezuka replied.

"Of course you will. Why won't they accept you?" Ryoma asked as Tezuka didn't say anything.

"Fuji is so much cuter then Atobe auntie. I'm sure of it," Nanako said as Rinko looked at her.

"No way. Atobe is way cuter," she said as the two ladies glared at each other.

"Oh, we have a guest you two. Stay calm," Nanjiro said with a sigh.

The two broke apart their glare as they went back to eat.

"Speak of the devil, it's about seven-thirty. My parents might be worried of me," Tezuka said as he looked at his watched.

Just then, they heard a cracking noise from outside and then a loud 'boom.'

"Is it raining?" Nanako asked as she looked out the windows.

"It must be. The wind is awfully hard right now," Rinko said.

Nanako returned from her investigation, "Tezuka, I don't think you can go home tonight. Why don't you sleep in our guest room? You can use the phone to call your parents."

Tezuka nodded, "thank you for your hospitality."

"Ryoma, do you mind showing him the guest room when his done with dinner?"

"Why not? It's by my room."

"Actually, I'm done now," Tezuka said as Nanako nodded.

"Same here," Ryoma murmured as he went to show Tezuka the guest room.

"My room is right next door. If you need anything during the night, don't hesitate to wake me up. The bathroom is just right across the hall," Ryoma instructed as Tezuka nodded.

"There's a phone inside the room, right?"

"Yea. There are two phones available actually. One is in the living room and the second is in that room," Ryoma explained.

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Ryoma said with a small smile as he left the older one alone.

Tezuka sighed as he closed his door; he was within the house of his newly developed crush. Why does it have to happen to him?

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Why don't we just say that, after meeting Kevin's team, Ryoma decided to try harder so he began to practice with the Seigaku and ex-Seigaku regulars. _

_Ryoma: hope that helps a bit._

_Tezuka: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Nanjiro: review and update. _


	8. It's Building Up

Chapter VIII-It's Building Up

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next day after breakfast, Tezuka and Ryoma were meeting the others at Shibuya. They were first going to the arcade, movies and then in the afternoon, play some tennis within the private courts that they know of.

Tezuka and Ryoma got off the bus as they went inside the arcade and saw the others playing at different video games.

"Kikumaru! You cheated!" Oishi's voice cried as they heard Kikumaru chuckled.

"Not again!" Kawamura's voice said unhappily.

"Looks like you got beaten by a freshman, Kawamura!" Aoi said chuckling.

"Tezuka! Echizen! You two made it!" Fuji's voice exclaimed.

"Wouldn't miss this for the world," Ryoma said quietly.

Fuji chuckled, "Kaidou also thinks that this is a waste of time. His over there playing a game against Inui," he said as he gestured to a corner.

"Ryoma! Play with us!" A voice called out as Ryoma looked and saw Haruko and Midori, as they were playing a DDR game.

Ryoma sighed, "be right back," he said simply as he left the two alone.

"You planned this, didn't you?" Tezuka asked as Fuji returned back to his game as Tezuka played second player against him.

"Planned what?" Fuji asked with an innocence smile.

"You know what I mean! After being stuck in his house last night…" Tezuka began.

"That wasn't my doing. You're the one who wanted to walk him back to his house and then a thunderstorm came along. I did not know any of it," Fuji said.

Tezuka snorted, "I barely know the kid Fuji."

"Yet you love him, right?"

"Does anybody know about this?"

Fuji looked at him after he lost a game against Tezuka, "nobody knows except me and Oishi."

"As suspected from Oishi, I've also known him since freshman year."

Fuji smiled, "so, are you still mad at me?"

Tezuka shook his head, "this was a good idea," he murmured as Fuji chuckled.

Just then, the two heard a noise coming from the DDR section. "What's going on?" Fuji asked Kawamura who was passing by them.

"Ryoma is in a duel against someone," Kawamura explained.

"What?"

"I thought Ryoma doesn't know how to play arcade games except tennis," Fuji said slowly.

"An upperclassman defeated Haruko and is suspecting a date from her, although Haruko doesn't want to go out with that creep. Haruko didn't agree to anything as it was all the upperclassman's doing. Ryoma is defending for her," Aoi explained.

The four went to see the duel as Ryoma was winning against the upperclassman.

"That kid is so awesome!"

"I heard he won four tournaments in America!"

"I thought he was only in sports and not video games?"

Tezuka knew he was smiling within the inside as he watched the battle in front of him.

"Player one, game won!" The machine called out as Ryoma and the upperclassman were both breathing heavily.

"You got screwed by a freshman, Mizuki!" One of the upperclassman's friends exclaimed to him.

"You must have cheated freshman!" Mizuki snapped as he grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Calm down Mizuki. It's only a game," one of his friends said with a smirk.

"Made made dane," Ryoma said with a small smile.

"Why you…!" Mizuki began but someone held him back.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Tezuka said as he glared at him with his icy glare.

Mizuki gulped, "since your bodyguard is here, I'll let you go," he said.

Ryoma didn't say anything once he said that.

"C'mon guys, we don't want to get in trouble with these freshman's bodyguard," Mizuki said to his friends as the group left.

"You were awesome Ryoma!" Haruko exclaimed as she went up to hug him tightly.

"You got the highest score on the machine!" Midori said excitedly.

"Oh? This was my first time playing," Ryoma said as everyone's jaw dropped excluding Tezuka of course.

"Even I couldn't do that on my own time," Momoshiro said.

"You're proud of him, aren't you Tezuka?" Fuji asked quietly as Tezuka didn't say anything as he was just staring at Ryoma.

"Play against me kid!" A voice challenged as Ryoma nodded to the person.

The group watched Ryoma's excellent moves as he played against the person.

**So, this is what it feels like, to be in love. Each passing day, my heart grows onto him even though I had no idea it was love at first. I love him. There's no doubt about it, I have had a few girlfriends and boyfriends in the past, but nothing felt this way around them. Echizen Ryoma, you are the one, **Tezuka thought as he watched Ryoma's dancing moves as he won another game.

Ryoma beamed at the surrounding people around him, Tezuka knew it was time to tell him.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: here's the next chapter for Inseparable._

_Ryoma: how many chapters left?_

_me: (shrugs) at least one or two._

_Tezuka: that's it? Aw..._

_Fuji: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Kawamura: review and update. _


	9. The Truth

Chapter IX-The Truth

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next two days, Tezuka had finally the courage to ask Ryoma out on a dinner date. The boy was reluctant at first, but has finally agreed to it in seeing what Tezuka wanted to simply talk to him about at first.

The two now was eating at an expensive restaurant where Tezuka will be paying the bill as Ryoma didn't have to do anything that night.

"So, what did you wanted to speak to me about Tezuka?" Ryoma asked.

"Call me 'Kunimitsu' when we are both alone," Tezuka said.

"Are you sure?" Ryoma asked as he stared at him.

Tezuka nodded, "everybody calls me by my last name. I want you though to call me by my first name."

"But why?"

"Ryoma, are you available?"

"Huh?"

"Are you seeing anyone? Dating someone?"

"The only love I have now is tennis. Nothing else," Ryoma said slowly.

"You don't want to marry someone someday?" Tezuka asked as he was a bit disappointed by Ryoma's reply.

"Later though. Right now, my focus is simply on tennis," Ryoma said.

"Oh."

"What's all this about Kunimitsu? Are you trying to do matchmaking on me?" Ryoma asked with a smile.

"Sort of."

"Oh? Who's the lucky girl?"

Tezuka stared down at his plate of bread, "it's me actually."

"What? But you are a guy," Ryoma said quietly as Tezuka looked at him.

"Does it bother you?"

"I don't like guys. I like girls," Ryoma said.

Tezuka nodded slowly, "I understand."

"I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings Kunimitsu, but I just simply don't like guys that way."

"I thought, when I first met you, that you would simply love me back. Even though we didn't know it was love at first sight at the time," Tezuka began.

Ryoma didn't looked at him as he stared down at his plate, "perhaps I should leave…"

"No. Why ruin the evening? Our orders aren't even here yet," Tezuka said.

"I'm really sorry Kunimitsu."

Tezuka shook his head, "I'll find a lover eventually."

"Will I be able to practice with your team still?"

"Of course. You need to improve on your Cyclone Smash, don't you?"

Ryoma smiled at him, "thank you."

Tezuka nodded to him, deep down, he knew, that there was something else that's holding Ryoma back from loving him as he loves him.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: Too short, I know you guys are going to complain._

_Ryoma: Why's the chapter too short?_

_me: Because the story is ending pretty soon._

_Tezuka: What?_

_me: at least two more chapters about._

_Ryoma: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Tezuka: review and update. _


	10. The Truth Part II

Chapter X- The Truth (Part II)

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma, Kevin/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

_(Flashback)_

"_Why? I thought you love me?" Ryoma asked as he was staring at the blonde kid in front of him._

"_I thought I did also."_

"_That doesn't mean that you have to go and cheat behind my back Kevin!" Ryoma snapped._

"_I wanted to tell you, but it was so hard in trying so," Kevin said._

"_H-How long have you two been dating?"_

"_A month."_

"_One month. We were together for two months."_

"_To tell you the truth Ryoma, guys can't date guys. It's just wrong," Kevin said._

"_Then why did you ask me out in the first place?"_

"_I felt sorry for you."_

"_Sorry? How so?"_

"_You were lonely. Everyone has someone and you didn't."_

"_That's the reason? You were supposed to love me!" Ryoma said angrily._

"_You'll find someone else Ryoma. I know you will."_

"_You were the only one for me Kevin."_

"_I'm truly sorry Ryoma. We can not be friends anymore after this."_

"_What?"_

"_I don't want to be seen by you. All I wanted was fame by you."_

"_So, you dated me because you felt sorry for me and wanted fame?"_

"_Yes."_

"_You are a jerk Kevin," Ryoma said as he walked away. It had been two years, even though Ryoma was eleven at the time, he knew what love was. He had thought that Kevin Smith was the one for him, but how wrong he was. He would never date a male again, after being hurt and used like that, he would never._

_(End Flashback)_

Ryoma was in a small café as he was thinking about what happened last night; neither had talked on the way to Ryoma's place as he knew that the older boy was hiding the fact that he was simply upset about Ryoma's decision. He didn't notice a tall figure, looming over him with a glare.

"Echizen," was all the figure's reply.

Ryoma looked up and saw the icy glare of Fuji. "What?"

"If it weren't for the people watching us, I would have slapped you right now," Fuji threatened as he sat across from Ryoma.

"Why the sudden threat, Fuji?" Ryoma asked with a frown.

"Tezuka told me what happened two nights ago."

"He finally told you?"

"He told me right after you got back from the restaurant. You've been avoiding us again," Fuji said.

"Then you're his bodyguard?"

"Don't make stupid comments Echizen! What is the meaning of this? You really hurt Tezuka."

"It's nobody's business."

"Nobody's? Tezuka Kunimitsu is the kind of guy who doesn't hurt people. His really in love with you, that's how deep it is! Tezuka had never felt this way before and then you reject him? I see the way you look at him Echizen. You've fallen for him, hadn't you? What is the real reason you rejected him Echizen?"

"I just don't want to get hurt again," Ryoma said slowly.

"'Again?' What happened Ryoma? You can tell me," Fuji said quietly.

Ryoma began telling his story about his relationship between he and Kevin Smith that had happened two years ago.

"Echizen, Tezuka is not that kind of person. He truly loves and cares about you," Fuji said as he held Ryoma's hands with his as he tried to comfort him as throughout the story, Ryoma had started to cry softly.

"I'm sorry Fuji. I didn't mean to upset him."

Fuji smiled at him as he wiped the tears that were coming out off Ryoma's eyes, "you still have time to make it up to him. Nobody can replace the love within his heart."

"Thank you Fuji."

"If you want to see him, here's the address of his house. He should be reading a book right now," Fuji said with a smirk as he handed Ryoma a small slip of paper.

Ryoma waved good-bye to Fuji as he looked at the small piece of paper within his hand, **I'll make everything all right again, **he thought.

* * *

_tbc..._

_me: the ending is coming closer then you think._

_Ryoma: No! Make us wait a week before you update!_

_me: (raises eyebrow) Alright. Let's vote then. Who thinks here that I should update on Friday or in one week?_

_Tezuka: We need the results soon by three on Friday._

_me: Yup. Cause after three, I'll be putting it up!_

_Ryoma: so mean!_

_Kevin: we'll be onto the next chapter soon_

_Fuji: review and update. _


	11. Returning The Question

Chapter XI-Returning The Question

Disclaimer: Do Not Owe Prince of Tennis!

Warning: boy/boy (Tezuka/Ryoma) Do Not Read If This Offends You.

The next day, after Ryoma had his chat with Fuji, he had begun walking towards Kunimitsu's own home right after lunch. Both of them were supposedly going to meet the others at the private tennis courts that they know of.

He pressed the doorbell as the door opened, "may I helped you?" An elder woman asked.

"Uh, may I speak with Kunimitsu Tezuka?" Ryoma asked as he shifted nervously.

The elder woman nodded as she stepped aside to let Ryoma inside the home, "Kunimitsu! Someone is here to see you!" The elder woman called up the stairs.

Ryoma waited by the door with her as he saw Kunimitsu coming down the stairs, "Ryoma, what are you doing here? I thought we were supposed to meet the others at the tennis courts?"

"I came to speak with you for the time being," Ryoma replied.

Tezuka looked at the elder woman, "mom, I'm going to my room with him," he said as the elder woman nodded and the two went upstairs.

"That was your mother?" Ryoma asked.

"Yes."

"Where's your father or siblings?"

"My father died while I was young and I have a younger brother. His two years apart from me who isn't home right now," Tezuka explained.

"I'm sorry about your father," Ryoma said slowly.

"You didn't know," Tezuka replied as the two entered Tezuka's room as Tezuka sat at a nearby chair as Ryoma sat on the bed.

"The reason I came here today was to speak with you," Ryoma began.

"Did Fuji come to see you?"

"Yes?"

"Figures," Tezuka said slowly.

"Is that a problem?"

"No. What was it that you were going to say Ryoma?"

"To return the question that you've asked me three nights ago."

"Ryoma?"

"You ask if I was seeing someone, correct?"

Tezuka nodded, "correct."

"You also wanted me to answer if you wanted to date me, right?"

"What are you getting at? You rejected me, remember?"

"I know I'm sorry that I did but I just want you to know why I rejected you in the first place," Ryoma said as he began telling his story again to Kunimitsu this time.

Tezuka stared at him the whole time and before he knew it, Ryoma was on the bed, crying softly as he had done while he was telling his story to Fuji yesterday.

"He used you?" Tezuka asked angrily as Ryoma nodded after wiping his tears away.

"If I see that Smith in the future," Tezuka began as Ryoma shook his head.

"No. I don't want you to get in trouble Kunimitsu," he said.

Tezuka smiled as he knelt on the ground and he leaned forward to kiss Ryoma on the kiss passionately.

Ryoma returned the kiss eagerly as the two battled it out together as Ryoma was the first to go up for air.

"I love you Ryoma Echizen," Tezuka said as he caressed Ryoma's cheek with his fingers.

Ryoma sighed at the touched, "I love you also Kunimitsu Tezuka. I always will," he vowed.

* * *

_End..._

_Ryoma: I hate you!_

_me: Reviewers wanted to be ended today Ryoma. How can I deny them? Unless there's a computer problem that I can't update, but there isn't..._

_Tezuka: Don't act childish Ryoma._

_Ryoma: (hugs Tezuka) Where were you?_

_Tezuka: (Sweatdrops) Standing right with you._

_Ryoma: (blinks) Really?_

_me: (Sighs) You two, get a room..._

_Tezuka: (Grabs Ryoma and leaves)_

_me: Thank gawd..._

_Fuji: (Chuckles) We'll be onto the next story soon_

_Inui: review and update._


End file.
